That's What Girls Do
by Minstrel of the Mint
Summary: Nova teaches Sprx about girls... Oh, dear...
1. Duh!

Me: Greetings people who own computers!! Guess who... Lady Mimi, baby! Okay, it has come to me attention that BOYS are just clueless about girls. (Not in the bad way.) So for our special guest, who thinks he knows EVERYTHING but doesn't, Gibson!

Gibson: I haven't forgotten my restraining order, you know. But I'm here JUST to show that males are more advanced in everything that _females _can do... I mean it.

Me: WHAT?! YOU PIECE OF-

(I attack him like a crazy tiger)

Me: TAKE THAT!!

Gibson: ARGH! HELP ME!

Me: READ ON WHILE I BEAT HIM TO A PULP!

Gibson: CALL THE COPS!!

**NOTE: SPRX AND NOVA ARE NOT DATING IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Nova sat on her bed, reading a magzine catalog about punching dummies, when Sprx walked in with a smug grin on his face.

Nova rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want, Sprx?"

"I just wanted to see my best friend!!" Sprx said with a warm smile. "How could you think that-"

"Seriously. What do you want?"

Sprx sighed longingly. "Okay, okay. I need some money."

"Why?" Nova asked, placing her magazine down.

"I need some new pieces of an engine for this ship I'm building." he pleaded.

"How much does it cost exactly?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"About... five hundred dollars..." he covered his head and waited for a hard punch, but nothing happened.

Nova thought for minute, and finally said, "Okay."

Sprx looked as if he were zapped by a tazer. (Tazer comment curtosy for the all famous 'KILL SPARKY' club.) "What?"

"I said 'Okay'. Is there a problem?"

Sprx shook his head. "N-no! I just didn't know I'd get off this easy. I was sure you'd punch my circut out!"

Nova spread an awkward smile across her face, and headed for her wallet. Then she handed him the 500 dollars.

"Uh, thanks..." Sprx began to blush. "I owe you..."

Nova smile widened. "Oh, no you won't. Trust me... what are friends for?"

She quickly kissed him on the cheek, and left her room for him to seep in the moment.

**WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE KISS WITH NOVA:**

Nova was walking in the hall, but checked around to see if anyone could hear her. At that moment, she began to burst out laughing.

"SPRX IS SO EASY!!" she yelled between laughs, hugging her ribs.

**WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE KISS WITH SPRX:**

Sprx just stood frozen still in Nova's room, holding the money she gave him and keeping on hand on his cheek where Nova kissed him. Then, he began to jump for joy.

"YES! YES!! HAHA!! THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!! WOO! I SCORED 500 DOLLARS _AND _GOT A KISS FROM NOVA!! WOO!"

* * *

Me: Do you know what Nova was laughing about? READ ON!!

(Gibson lies on the ground... just lying there.)

* * *

Sprx merily walked into the store labeled, 'Engine Parts and Ship Pieces SuperStore'. He walked up to the lumpy and dorky looking cashier and handed him the so-called 500 dollars...

"Here you go, sir," Sprx smiled as the dorky man stared at him, "I believe I made an order earlier today..."

"Oooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyy..." the lumy and dorky man slowlly said, sounding like Napolian Dynamite. "What did you order?"

"The mega-pistol for electric powered engines... Uh," Sprx squinted to read his name tag, "Albert."

Albert sighed. "Oooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyy... Lemme see your money. Do you have a membership card?"

"Yes, I do, my good man." Sprx searched around his fur, and handed him a card with a picture of him on it. He also handed him the money, which made Albert twitch. "Is someting wrong?"

"Uh, YEAH!" Albert yelled, throwning the money back at Sprx. "THAT isn't even money!! GOSH!"

Sprx was puzzled, but when he looked at the money, he found it wasn't even money. It was a ticket to see a boxing show in 1996.

"DARN IT, NOVA!!" Sprx screamed.

Albert pushed a button on his desk, sounding off an alarm that sounded like a fire hydrent. Two large police officers grabbed their night-sticks and began to hit Sprx repeatedly.

_**BACK AT THE SUPER ROBOT:**_

Nova sat on the futuristic couch, reading her magazine again.

"Oh, yellow boxing gloves. That's new..." she mumbled to herself. Right then, Sprx stumbled in, greatly scarred with a black eye.

"NOVA!" he yelled with anger in his voice.

Nova calmly stood, and smiled. "So... you got beaten to a pulp WITHOUT me? THAT'S new..."

"THAT STUNT YOU PULLED WASN'T FUNNY, NOVA!" Sprx yelled, trying to keep himself up. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Maybe I felt like it, Sparky..." she shrugged.

"Well, that little feeling you had beat me up with plastic night-sticks! Ugh, why are _girls _so hard to deal with?!"

Nova's eyes widened. "GIRLS?! What about guys?! Would it KILL you to be sophisticated for once?!"

"Would it kill YOU to be less complicated?!"

Nova's face gave a smirk. "Well, that's what girls do."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?! How does that even matter?"

Nova carresed Sprx's arm over her neck, and she lead him to the couch. Sprx was confused, but couldn't question because he was in to much pain.

"Sprx," Nova calmly said, "girls are like... puzzles. You have to figure them out."

"Uh..."

Nova slapped her forehead. "Okay, how about this: I teach YOU about your feminine side so you'll understand, okay?"

Sprx's eyes widened, but he slowly smiled... in pain. "Okay, fine. BUT you'd better do something for me!"

"I'm already teaching you about girls. What ELSE do you want?"

"A kiss." he whispered in her ear, which made her smile.

"Alrighty then," she said to him. "YOU sucessfully learn about girls, and I kiss you. Deal?"

Sprx beamed. "DEAL! Now, can you help me to the med. lab?"

Nova thought for a moment. "Mmmmm.... No. First lesson about girls: Girls play hard to get."

She left the room, leaving Sprx on the couch.

"Nova? Nova?! NOVA!"

* * *

Me: PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND WATCH ME AND GIBSON BATTLE IT OUT!!

Gibson: Males forever!!

Me: Girl power!!


	2. Monkeys Getting Arrested?

Me: HOLA!! Okay, we ALL know who is the better sex...

Me and Gibson at the same time: GIRLS/BOYS!!

(I glare at him)

Me: Read on!! (PS: If you didn't know, 'Sweet Dreams' was updated, but in the same chapter as when I last updated.)

* * *

Nova led Sprx through the Shuggazoom Mall, holding his hand and gliding past people in their way. (Who were looking at them.)

Sprx blushed. "Uh, Nova? Where are we going?"

"A better question is," she replied, "_'Where are you taking me?'_"

"What?" Sprx asked, puzzled (AS USUAL).

Before he could ask anymore dumb questions, Nova led him into a food court and to a door that said 'LADIES'.

"Okay Sprx... Listen up." Nova pointed to the door. "Girls like to be clean. Guys... Uh, don't."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Sprx yelled.

Nova sighed. "Girls equal cleanliness!! Get it? So, go and clean up."

"Where?"

Nova pointed to the ladies room again, which made Sprx go pale.

"ARE YOU OFF YOUR NUT?!" Sprx yelled. "I CAN'T GO IN THERE!!"

"Okay... fine." Nova shrugged. "I guess you _don't _want that kiss..."

Sprx stood still, frozen in confusion to what he greatly wanted, and what could possibly get him killed and or pepper sprayed. (Guess which is which... LOL.)

"Okay, fine!" Sprx shoved himself through the door, and left Nova in utter shock.

"Wow," she said sounding impressed. "I didn't think he'd do it."

**WITH SPRX**

Sprx stood still in the ladies room. No one was there, so he felt a little better. He slowly made his way towards the sink, but kept his eyes to the door.

**WITH NOVA**

Nova stood guard at the door, when a lady in a fuzzy leapord coat tried to walk through.

"Uh, sorry lady!" Nova said. "You can't go in there!!"

The lady placed her hands on her hips. "And WHY is that, little chimp?"

Nova fumed. "Number one, I'm a monkey! Number two, you have A LOT of nerve talking to one of Shuggazoom's heroes like that!"

"Oh please!" the lady scoffed. "You 'Hyperforce' don't do anything but get Shuggazoom in trouble! It's because of YOU we have so many enimies!"

Nova activated her fists. "You wanna say that to MY face?!"

* * *

Gibson: SEE?! That PROVES that boys are better than girls!

Me: WHAT?! How?

Gibson: Sprx DID go into the girls room! Plus Nova picked a fight with a total stranger!

(I start to growl.)

Me: FINE! Point for the boys...

**GIRLS **/** BOYS**  
0 / 1

Me: But I'm not done yet!!

* * *

Nova was yelling at some lady in front of the the women's room when a little girl with blonde hair up in pig-tails skipped into the ladies room.

(OH SNAP!)

Sprx whistled as he washed his hands, but froze when he heard the door open. He spun around with wide eyes, and the little girl went wide eyed also.

"MOMMY!!" the girl screamed. "A MONKEY BOY IS IN HERE!!"

"SHH!!" Sprx begged. "PLEASE DON'T-"

Three police women (plus Nova) burst into the women's room with pepper spray ready to be fired. (Not Nova. Nova doesn't NEED pepper spray.)

"FREEZE, YOU SICK PIG!" One screamed, making Sprx put his hands up.

"What?!" Sprx yelled. "I just-"

"COMING INTO A WOMEN'S ROOM IS A VIOLATION OF CODE 100346 OF THE MALL BATHROOM CODE!!" Another yelled, spraying Sprx in the eyes.

"ARGH!!" Sprx covered his eyes. "NOVA! DO SOMETHING!!"

Nova leaped onto one of the officers, and she too was pepper sprayed.

"AGH!" Nova fell off of the woman's back and began to scream.

"YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST!" the third scream, handcuffing Sprx and Nova.

* * *

Me: **O.O**

**-_-' **Right... I think I saw that coming. POINT FOR THE GIRLS!!

Gibson: WHAT?! How?

Me: Girls don't take that kind of treatment from anybody!!

Gibson: But- I... RAGH!

**GIRLS **/** BOYS**  
1 / 1


	3. Girls ALWAYS Win

Me: Okay! So far, Girls and boys are tied for their leadership roles... And I think we BOTH know who will win.

Gibson: Oh, please! All you WOMEN do is ramble on about how great you think you are, but you can't handle that males TRAMPLE over females...

Me: WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, BRAINIAC?!

Gibson: Bring it on, WOMAN!!

(We fight.. which invovles biting, kicking, and a lot of cursing...)

Me: Read-- OW! GIBSON!! READ ON!

Gibson: OUCH! STOP BITING!

* * *

Sprx and Nova sat in a mall cell, waiting for something to happen. A chubby cop snored near the front desk with his feet laid atop many papers.

"Well, thanks." Sprx coldy said. "Because of YOU, we're in a mall jail!!"

Nova turned to him and scowled. "MY FAULT?! It's that dumb little girl's fault!! SHE'S THE ONE THAT SCREAMED!!"

Sprx TRIED to counter that, but Nova had him pinned on that one.

She sighed and sat next to him on the jail cell's bench. "Well... I guess it is kinda my fault. I made you go in there."

"I just figured you would guard the door." Sprx smiled.

Nova smiled back, but narrowed her eyes. "Don't blame me for that! There was this crazy lady telling off the team, and I HAD to yell at her! Third rule of Girls, Sprx: Girls will ALWAYS try to win."

Sprx thought for a minute, and looked at her with a confused gaze. "Do they win?"

"What?"

"Do girls always win?" Sprx repeated again.

Nova smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Sprx... Poor, poor Sprx... What do you think?"

Sprx didn't know how to respond to that because she pinned him again. After a few seconds of waiting, Sprx asked another question.

"Soooo..." Sprx clapped his hands together. "How do we get out of here?"

Nova stood up and grabbed the steel bars with both hands. She glared at the sleeping guard, then searched for the cameras on the wall corners, and at the nearby exit. She spun around, with a beaming look on her face.

"I know how to get out of here!" She said jubilantly. "You use your Magnet Tingler Blast to cut off the power in the cameras, then I'll bend the bars and then we scram!!"

"But wait," Sprx interrupted, "what about the guard?"

Nova turned back around to the guard and pointed to his snoring mouth. "You know when people deeply snore like that, right?"

"Yeah?"

"That means there's enough oxygen going to his brain that makes him a deep sleeper!" Nova copied one of Gibson's lectures. (I don't know if that's true or not... :* I ran out of ideas.)

Sprx was baffled, but made it look like he knew what she said. "Okay!" He jolted from the bench. "Let's do it!!"

Nova pulled him by his wrist to the bars, and pointed to the cord that led to all the cameras in the room. "Shoot that cord right there..."

Sprx activated his magnets, and pointed to the cord as instructed. "MAGNET TINGLER BLAST!!" A red beam escaped from his magnets, hitting the cord and snapping it in half.

"Good job, Sprx," Nova smiled, activating her fists. She took a hold of the two bars and bent them without effort. They slid between the bars, but Sprx stumbled and fell on Nova. She quickly caught him, and gave a smug stare.

He blushed, quickly lifting himself back so aviod being hit in the--... The... '_Private area's_'. "Uh, sorry Nova," he stuttered, still embarrassed.

Nova lightly chuckled. "Relax, Sprx. Another lesson abou girls: We like '_the funny_'."

"The _what_?"

She rolled her eyes. "You OF ALL MONKIES should know '_the funny_'. It's a funny that girls find charming and humorous. It's NOT the funny that guys laugh at!"

He still stared at her.

"Oh my Shuggazoom, Sprx!" She said, grasping Sprx's shoulders with her hands. "Guy funny is like... Uh, fart jokes, dirty, that kind! GIRL funny is like... Um, is like knock-knock jokes that don't envolve anything _weird, _making us smile, even when we don't want to so we can feel better. _You _seem to do that a lot!"

He stared at the floor for a moment, then widened his eyes in a smirk. "Really? So... If I do... Then you'll--" She let go of his shoulders and thumped his head. "Ow!"

"Let's just go, Sprx," she said, both heading for the exit.

* * *

(Antauri holds us by our collars, glaring at us.)

Antauri: Sorry, guys. THESE TWO are going in a time-out!

Gibson: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Me: Yeah! Antauri, this is SO--

Antauri: I don't want to hear it! Hmm...

Gibson and Me: What?

Antauri: (smirks) One for Team Antauri.

Me: What?

Antauri: Team Girl, Team Boy, and _Team Antauri_.

**GIRLS  
1**

**BOYS  
1**

**ANTAURI  
1  
**

Me: (Whispers) Dip-stick...

Antauri: THAT'S IT!

:( :( :( :( :(


	4. The BRAINS

Antauri: Now, did you two learn your lesson?

*Gibson and I nod franticly, since we're tied back-to-back and tuck-taped over the mouth.*

Antauri: Good… Now, read on, please.

*I am somehow able to untie myself and rip off my duck tape.*

Me: HEY! (Ow…) THAT'S MY LINE, YOU—

*He glares at me*

Me: Uh, did I ever mention how much I appreciate you, Antauri? Hee… hee… :(

Disclaimer: She doesn't own SRMTHFG!... Nor Antauri... Antauri belongs to Soul of Antauri.

* * *

Sprx and Nova tip-toed against a wall, trying to find an exit. They peered around a corner and saw two guards at the emergency exit. Nova sighed with frustration.

"Agh! We'll be fugitives in this mall forever!" She yelled silently enough so that the guards wouldn't hear, but loud enough to scare Sprx.

He flinched, but smiled smugly at her. "Relax, Nova," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder as her face was buried in her hands. He held up his left hand, with an activated magnet, and winked. "I got an idea…" He pointed his magnet to the mall ceiling, and shot a red blast to the sprinklers, which made them go off. Sprx took a hold of Nova's hand as water splashed around them, yelling, "RUN!"

Everything was in chaos; people were scattered and screaming and hiding underneath tables, mall security was telling everyone to calm down and exit in an orderly fashion (which wasn't working well), and everyone was ignoring the two monkeys running for the exit.

They burst through the front doors, ran across the parking lot, and stopped to catch their breath at the closest alley. Sprx was kneeled down as Nova had her back against the wall, panting. Eventually, Sprx began to burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked, staring curiously.

Sprx struggled to keep himself up, but continued laughing. "Do you honestly think," he said between breaths, "there is another 'girl' lesson behind _that_?! THAT was chaos!!!"

She smiled and joined Sprx in his laughter. "You have a point, Sparky," she giggled between hard-core laughs. "I'm not sure if I CAN find a girl lesson out of— Wait!"

Sprx stopped laughed and stared, confused, at Nova.

"Girls like BRAINS!"

Apparently, Sprx took it the wrong way and threw his back against the stone brick wall and sweat-dropped, panting terribly. "GIRLS LIKE WHAT-NOW?! DO THEY _EAT THEM_?!?!"

Nova crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, smiling with ease. "No like THAT, Sprx. Girls like smart guys, and the move you pulled inside the mall was genius!" She threw her arms around his neck and fiercely kissed his cheek.

Sprx stayed cross-eyed for a moment, but eventually smiled. "I knew you couldn't resist me!"

She playfully punched him in the arm and laughed. "C'mon, Romeo. Let's get back to the Super Robot. I need an asprin after breaking out of the mall."

Sprx performed a fancy bow and smirked. "This way, my Juiliet..." He led her by the hand back to the robot, smiling broadly to each other.

_BACK AT THE MALL_

The head mall cop was aggrivated... Holding a box of donuts. He had NEVER let a 'prisoner' escape before, and he was assured that he would find them.

"FIND THEM! HUNT THEM DOWN! BRING THEM TO ME!!" He yelled through his communicater. "I want those monkies found and brought to justice!"

_"Erm, sir?_" Another voice calmly said on the other line. "_We're MALL cops. We're not the CIA or whatever... You really need to stop watching 'Law and Order'._"

"**JUST FIND THEM!**"

* * *

Me: HELP US!

Gibson: PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!

Antauri: SILENCE, FOOLS!

*He turns to the mike*

Antauri: This is JUST to teach them a lesson, guys. My teaching methods ARE strange, but they work...

Me & Gibson: STOP READING THOSE PARENTING MAGAZINES!!!

!:o!


	5. Table Manners

Me: Okay, Antauri agreed to keep us untied IF we promise not to argue... RIGHT Gibson?

Gibson: ... _Yes_... _Vulgar woman..._

Me: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Antauri: Did I ever tell you two that I know how to use a _hot poker_?

Me & Gibson: WHAT?

Me: Forgive me for not updating sooner. I won't bother with excuses, but read on please!

Disclaimer: I don't own. But I do own the infamous monkey team couch! Wha-Paah! (Quote from _George Lopez_)

* * *

Nova sat on the monkey team couch with an ice pack on her head, trying to rest. All she wanted at the moment was just a minute of rest. Teaching Sprx about girls, yelling at a woman in a fur coat, getting arrested, breaking out of mall prison and running like heck can really knock you out...

Sprx came into the room with a bowl of pudding, humming the tune of 'Mamma Mia'. He planted himself next to Nova, who smiled lightly at him. "Hey Novie," Sprx greeted warmly, taking out two spoons and offering one to her. "Want some pudding?"

It was strange how awake he was at that time when Nova was about ready to fall on the floor. But, either way he saw it, today had been a good day so far. He spent it with _Nova_, the last monkey on Shuggazoom who would want to spend time with him at all, even if it was for a few pointers on women. So far, he was caught in the girls bathroom at the mall, any man's nightmare, no matter what species; yelled at by many angry women and police women; thrown into mall jail and escaped under their noses. And it wasn't even ten o'clock yet!

"Not right now," she moaned, but still smiled. "I'll get some later... I just have a splitting head-ache..."

He shrugged, then swallowed his dessert one spoon-full at a time. He _loved _having sweets at random times. As a result of his mild addiction to sugar, he kept a super-duper-ultra-secret stash of candy under his bed (provided by a very helpful Otto, who also shared this problem). It was one of the secrets he hoped the team would _never _find out, along with him being in love with Nova. He would just _die_ from embarrassment about the sugar craving, and _die painfully_ from Nova, who would show no mercy and dance on his grave later.

Nova gave him a disgusted look. "Sprx, PLEASE don't eat like that..."

"What?" he asked, eating another shovel of it. "I'm just sitting here, eating some pudding."

"True," she said, putting her ice pack beside her. "But here's another lesson: Some girls like guys with _manners_." Sprx gave Nova a confused glare, making her sigh in near defeat. "It MEANS that you have to be polite, considerate, respectful, and sincere."

He looked as his pudding, then back at Nova with an inqiuring stare. "Does that mean I can't eat my pudding?"

She laughed aloud, put her ice pack back on her head, then closed her eyes gently. "I'm not one to keep a monkey from his pudding... but please show some table manners!"

Sprx frowned. "But we're not at a table."

It took a lot of self control for not hitting him upside the head, but she was so tired that she cut him some slack. "Just eat with your mouth shut, and while you're at it, wipe the pudding off your chin." She made a vauge gesture with her finger and pointed to her own chin, telling him where he would find the remains of his snack on his own face.

As he began wiping every inch of his face with his wrist, Gibson burst into the room, panting heavily. He pointed to Nova and Sprx. "You two! What have you been doing all day?"

The pair exchanged looks. "Eh, not much, Gibson." Nova said in her coolest tone, placing her hands behind her head.

Gibson was fuming. He lifted his hand and directed it to Nova, but, instead, slapped Sprx right across his face, making him spit out his pudding.

"OW! Geez! What was that for?" He cried, rubbing his cheek rapidly.

Angrily, Gibson pointed to the closest window. "Take a look outside, you dunderhead!"

Exchanging cautious looks, Nova and Sprx walked to the circular window and peered outside. There was an entire (or at least seven) team of atypical mall cops outside the robot, knocking angrily. One of the chubbiest (most of them were chubby) was talking to a man out of their plaid uniform, although he was as chubby as the rest. Underneath his orange mustache, the two could see he was frowning ... wait _... was that the mayor_?!

_"Is that the _mayor?!" Sprx screeched, grabbing his forehead with one hand and pointing to the window with the other.

"Yes!" Gibson replied loudly, slapping Sprx again. "Now tell me what you two did today! Did you steal something? Did you hurt someone?"

Nova shook her head. "No, Gibson. We ... Sorta--"

"DID YOU EXIBIT INAPPROPRIATE DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION?!"

"NO!" Sprx yelled back, slapping Gibson this time. "I was caught in the girls' bathroom--"

Gibson slapped Sprx again, then Sprx slapped him again, and the two exchanged slaps one after the other.

"WILL YOU TWO GET A GRIP?!" Nova broke the slapping game with one slap, somehow hitting them both at once. "Okay, the lame mall cops are outside _with the mayor_ and they're discussing our sentence into that stupid mall jail again. Probably just another few hours like last time, right? It's just a time out! And the mayor loves us anyway! We save the world every day! Causing _one _day of havoc in the mall can't be that bad!"

"Well," Sprx began, "I got caught in the girls' bathroom, which is strike one, you attacked an officer of the law, which is strike two, we broke out of a mall jail, wich is strike three, and me setting off the sprinklers makes strike four! And there are only three strikes! If you ask me, we're beyond screwed!"

"What do you suggest we do, Gibson?" She ignored what he said, but hit him in the stomach with her tail.

Following that question, the scientist's expression became distant and still. For a while, there was an eerie silence. It seemed that for once, Gibson didn't know what to do! Even though Sprx felt like laughing, he was too deep of trouble to even chuckle.

"I ... I don't know, Nova." He finally said, looking down shamefully. "I can't think of anything for you two to do that's legal or that won't yield any scars on the upper half or middle section of your body!"

"Say what?" Sprx asked.

"Never mind."

"What if," Nova broke the arguement again. "What if we left town for a little while? Just until this whole thing passes over?"

"Say what?" The two (boys? men? guys? dudes? Can't pick!) monkeys said together.

"Think about it, guys." She began again, looking cautiously out the window. "That wannabe cop, who probably hates our guts for messing up his mall, is talking to the _mayor. _He can easily change his mind about someone if he just hears the right stuff about them. He might put us on probation or something for _disturbing the peace_ or whatever! But, he also forgets easily! Remember the time he forgot to call the guy who was going to die in twenty-four hours?"

_/Flashback_

_"I have bad news and worse news for you, sir." The mayor said to a tall man._

_"Oh man ... what's the bad news?"_

"You're going to die in twenty-four hour

_"OH GOD! What's the worse news?"_

_"I forgot to call you yesterday."_

_"WHA--"_

PLOP!

/Flashback (Lame joke. I have no idea why a mayor would tell a guy he's going to die. Don't hate me, please.)

"If we just left Shuggazoom for a week or two, they'll forget all about it!"

Gibson looked at the ground thoughtfully. It was a _decent _plan, but he didn't trust those two being alone for so long! He saw the way Sprx looked at her when she wasn't looking! Also, they weren't exactly the most agreeable couple! Gibson wouldn't be able to handle it if only Nova came back ... without Sprx!

But ... she had a point. And, through the narrow wisdom he had about women, they were _always _right. (Read and learn, gentlemen! Haha, just kidding.)

Sprx, on the other hand, couldn't believe his ears! Nova, the girl of his dreams, asking him to go on a galactic road trip with him for a week ... or _more_! Just to check, he pinched himself. _Ouch!_ Okay, not dreaming ... But just the luckiest day of his life!

Finally, Gibson sighed. "I suppose we can keep the mall cops and the mayor busy for a while during the time you're away ... I will ask Chiro for permission of this action."

* * *

Me: Wha-Paah! Gods, I _love _that phrase! Anyway, yeah. Review please-um!


End file.
